Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance
by Ruler of Space
Summary: Im not really good with summaries but lets just say that it realated to the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance. Plz R


Night of the Falling Star's Girl's Choice Dance

1 year had passed since Isabella had asked Phineas to be her date to the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance but Phineas' obliviousness had stopped them from having a romantic date Isabella had planned for them two of them instead the obviousness caused them to have a hang out with friends kind of date with Ferb. Although Isabella did enjoy the dance with Phineas and Ferb it wasn't the date she had hoped to get when Phineas and Ferb had an adventure in outer space to find their star they had received from their father/ step-father. Isabella had just woken up to a sound of Phineas and Ferb already starting on their daily projects.

"Oh, great today is the day of The Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance" Isabella said

Isabella got up her bed and began to fix her fizzy hair from wit's she woke up with and then got into her usual apparel of a pink dress with a white shirt underneath with a pink belt. She got to her window and started thinking of what to do either to try to ask Phineas to go to the dance again but this time without his step-brother, Ferb or not go to the dance at all. She spent long time thinking about and then dozed off to Phineas-Land because when she got her senses back together she noticed that Phineas had finished his project. Phineas and Ferb had made the exact duplicate of the Girls Choice Dance because they were the ones who had to host the dance and had to have the dance at their place. She went downstairs and saw that it was 7:30 A.M. and had breakfast until she heard a knock on the door and also a doorbell. She headed for the door to open the door and opened it and saw that it was her fellow Fireside Girl, Gretchen.

"Gretchen!" Isabella said

"Isabella!" Gretchen said

"Please come in, sit down" Isabella said like a hostess

"So tell me if you're going to ask Phineas to the Night of the Falling Girls Choice Dance?" Gretchen asked

"I don't know what really I am going to do" Isabella said in a negative way and also lost in her thoughts and

"You should" Gretchen replied

"Why?" Isabella said remembering what had occurred, the last she asked Phineas, he took Ferb with him and Isabella didn't know why he had done that

"I'll tell you why" Gretchen said

"Ok tell me" Isabella said

"It's because you love Phineas" Gretchen said remembering that her chief of the Fireside Girls had had the same crush for about 8 years now that she was 14 years old. She began to love Phineas when she was a first grader 6 year old girl. She has tried countless times but all those countless times ended in complete failure no matter how much sentimental expressions or how obvious it was.

"But what if when I ask he tries to bring Ferb along?" Isabella asked remembering what happened last year.

"Look I know Ferb likes me so I could ask him out so you could ask Phineas out leaving him with no one to drag along" Gretchen said sort of in a way that Isabella understood

Isabella had noticed that every time she had wanted to ask him to something special or talk to him alone he always wanted to drag Ferb into it or someone else related to him. Basically almost every day they could not have some alone time since he always had someone by him. Isabella sometimes thought that he was too nervous and or didn't want her by him but she thought deeper until she came to a positive conclusion that Phineas probably loved her but how could she be so sure but deep inside her she had a feeling that he loved her but she couldn't risk their friendship, although she was right.

"Sound like a plan" Isabella said "But what about Candace?"

"I guess she would have a date with Jeremy" Gretchen said

"Oh yeah" Isabella said remembering that Candace and Jeremy had declared that they were boyfriend and girlfriend when they had traveled the world in one day during the summer solstice, when she had heard about this she almost cried and wondered if that would ever happen the same thing for the both of them.

"Let's carry out our plan at about 5:30 P.M." Isabella said

"Ok" Gretchen said

Gretchen got up from sitting on Isabella's couch, headed for the door, opened it and stepped outside, and then she went to her home to get ready for the dance when she asks Ferb to go to the dance. Isabella decided to get ready too when Gretchen left, she got into her best dress for Phineas because now she had a reason to, since she was going to ask Phineas to the special dance she has planned for him.

_Hours later_

"Well I better get ready to ask Phineas to the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance" Isabella said to herself going over for the last time the plan she and Gretchen had planned earlier that day. "Ok I'm going to ask Phineas to the dance after Gretchen is done asking Ferb or when we have some alone time so I could ask him to the dance and after he agrees to go with her if he doesn't the whole plan might be affected and probably the whole plan might fall apart" Isabella went over the plan

Then once again she heard a knock and a doorbell on the door and she headed for the door and opened it and saw that it was Gretchen once again on her best dress also.

"Are you ok with this plan?" Isabella questioned

"Yeah besides I love Ferb and you love Phineas so this plan is ok with us, right?" Gretchen said

"Yeah, Yeah" Isabella said

Isabella somehow didn't fell right with this plan but she also felt ok with having Phineas by her side and this dance was her one shot for becoming Phineas' girlfriend but also she thought about Phineas' obvious ways which kept her from Phineas and her becoming involved in a specific relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend. Gretchen and Isabella got the things they needed for the dance and for Phineas and Ferb; they walked together out the door of Isabella's house and began walking towards the home of Phineas and Ferb. They walked past the street that divided the two houses and opened the backyard door that gave access to the backyard from the outside.

"Hey Phineas" Isabella said "Whatcha Doin'"

"Hey Isabella, you look beautiful" Phineas said as he started to doze off into Isabella's beauty.

When Isabella heard this she began to blush violently because Phineas said that. "T-Thanks" Isabella said nervously

"Hey Gretchen" Phineas said

"Hey Phineas, where's Ferb?" Gretchen asked

"I think he's inside the house" Phineas said

Gretchen then rushed inside to find Ferb and ask him to the dance to carry out the plan that had just begun.

"So why are you girls so dressed up?" Phineas asked

"It's because today is the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance, remember?" Isabella said

"Oh yeah were hosting it" Phineas said "I guess that we were too busy completing the dance decorations that I forgot that we were hosting the dance"

Phineas hasn't even gotten dressed for the dance that they were hosting; he was still in his usual summer apparel. Phineas once again began to doze off into Isabella's beauty that he didn't hear what Isabella was saying.

"D-Do you have anyone as your date for the dance?" Isabella said nervously

"Huh… excuse me what?-Phineas said just recovering from being dozed off

"D-Do you have anyone as your date for the dance?" Isabella repeated nervously

Phineas once again began to look for someone to drag into the conversation but he couldn't find anyone then he remembered that Candace was with Jeremy, Ferb was with Gretchen and his parents were out of the house but they knew that Phineas and Ferb were hosting the party so Candace didn't need to bust them instead she had a free day with Jeremy.

"Well… not really" Phineas said nervously since he knew he was lured into a trap that Isabella and Gretchen had planned.

"W-Well w-would you be my date for the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance" Isabella said

"Well I think I would be very busy since we are hosting the dance" Phineas said hesitantly

Her heart dropped when she heard him say that since she knew this was the nice way to say I won't or I can't, he had been avoiding her for the last 3 months but Isabella had always had tried to get close to Phineas but she couldn't.

"But" Isabella said

"I sorry Isabella" Phineas said

"Why do you keep on ignoring or avoiding me, Phineas?" Isabella said desperately

"Go away" Phineas said

"Please tell me" Isabella said

Phineas didn't want to tell her what wrong with him because he loved Isabella but he could not find a way to tell her and was too nervous to tell her.

"I-I-I kind of think love you more than a best friend" Phineas said

Isabella became stunned and her heart rose again to have hope because she always waited for this moment although she had been waiting for the right moment (which was that night) to tell him, her true feelings to him but he had already beaten her to the race.

"I always loved you Phineas in fact I was going to tell you tonight at the dance but when you said you didn't want to go to the dance my hope fell" Isabella said

"Ok I'll accept to go to the dance but let me get into the right clothing for today" Phineas said newly refreshed and relieved that he got that declaration out of his chest and now that Phineas and Isabella know that they love each other they could enjoy the night together. He changed into his best clothing for the same reason Isabella had changed into her best clothing, it was for each other. The two got to each other and looked like the perfect couple whatever they wore to show each other's emotional feelings for each other

"Wow you look handsome" Isabella said while she blushed at Phineas and while Phineas blushed back since Isabella had told that to him.

"Like I said you look beautiful" Phineas told Isabella "Shall we?"

"We shall" Isabella said

Isabella then put her arm around Phineas' arm and started walking where Gretchen and Ferb were. Just before they entered Ferb and Gretchen came out of the room while they were holding each other's hand.

"So your little discussion went well" Gretchen said

"Yeah" both Phineas and Isabella said

"Turns out that we love each other and we haven't noticed" Phineas said

"Us too" both Ferb and Gretchen said

Gretchen has also been waiting for Ferb for about 8 years but surprisingly Ferb didn't notice, Ferb is one of the noticeable type of guys unlike Phineas but Gretchen hasn't been showing any sign of affection to Ferb which made Ferb noticed a lot earlier than he could of if Gretchen gave the same amount of signs and clues like Isabella did to Phineas.

"Now let's start this dance" Phineas said in an excited tone

"Let's" Isabella said "Thanks Gretchen" Isabella mouth it out to her

"No problem" Gretchen mouthed back

Phineas and Isabella, and Ferb and Gretchen headed downstairs and opened the door to let some of the couples in. There were many couples that attended the dance but most of them were unknown couples but some of them were recognizable like Baljeet and Ginger, Candace and Jeremy, and Buford and Addison.

After a while the dance was full of couples from in and around Danville.

Phineas sometimes went up the stage all told everyone if they were enjoying the dance and told them what type of music was next. He walked to the person who was managing the music and told him to put on a romantic song and gave him $20 so he could put it on next instead of having the song being put on 26th place of the list.

"Everyone grab your partner because a romantic song is coming up" Phineas said to everyone who attended

Phineas and Isabella had danced many songs but not a romantic song until a romantic song that Phineas told to put on came up.

"May I have this dance?" Phineas asked Isabella

"You may have this dance" Isabella said while she blushed when she heard this offer

Phineas placed his hands around Isabella's waist while she put her arms around Phineas' neck and began dancing during the song falling/shooting stars began to fall.

"Phineas look shooting stars just for us" Isabella said

"Did you make a wish?" Phineas asked

"Yeah" Isabella said

"Did it come true?" Phineas said

"Not yet but I guess it might come true in about 1 hour" Isabella said

The night continued rapidly until it was time to end the dance at about 3:00 A.M. the next day.

"Can I talk to you?" Phineas said

"Of course" Isabella said

They went inside their kitchen and talked there for a while about them.

"Isabella I want to ask you something" Phineas said

"Ok what?" Isabella said

"C-Can you be my girlfriend?" Phineas said

Isabella fell into Phineas-Land, the real world and in Phineas-Land actually said the same thing so when she responded it was towards the Phineas in Phineas-Land but it was also towards the real Phineas too.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Isabella said after coming out from Phineas-Land

Isabella then gave Phineas a tight hug which Phineas returned at once. Phineas pulled Isabella closer and closer until… their lips met for about 1 ½ minutes but for them it was like an eternity, they enjoyed every single moment of the first kiss it was a memorable moment that they would never forget.

"How about now did your wish come true when you wished it upon the shooting star?" Phineas said

"Y-Yeah" Isabella said just recovering from the first kiss that Phineas and Isabella just had

"Which part the one the part that I kissed you or the part when you became my girlfriend?" Phineas asked

"I guess both" Isabella said in a dreamy voice knowing that she finally accomplished her summer goals that she had for almost 6 years with the exception of the 2 years of the 8 years because she realized that when she and Phineas were 8 years they were too young to actually engage in a relationship but after she became 9 her goals were to finally get Phineas. In the other hand Phineas started to realize that he began to have feelings of love towards Isabella when he became an 11 year old boy so he had that crush for about 3 years but he definitely found out that he loved Isabella 3 months before this incident although his obliviousness kept him from noticing her hints and clues earlier than it took him.

"We better get some sleep, today at 9:00 A.M. he have the hard task of cleaning the backyard" Phineas said

"Yeah but can I stay here for the morning" Isabella said not wanting to leave her newly boyfriend, Phineas.

"Sure I guess" Phineas agreed

"Thank you boyfriend" Isabella said

"No problem girlfriend" Phineas said

**What did you think? I know it's a little corny but I went with it.**

**This is my first fanfic for Phineas and Ferb so still I don't care if there's a bad review just as long as it could help me in the writing process of other stories. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Plz R&R :D **


End file.
